Al ritmo de su escoba
by Nizzitta
Summary: Historias de las nuevas aventuras y nuevos amigos que Kiki tiene, durante su año como bruja en entrenamiento
1. Entrega I: Cumpliendo sus promesas

**Al ritmo de su escoba**

_**Discleimer:**_ "_Kiki, entregas a domicilio" no me pertenece, es una de las películas de los genios del estudio Ghibli; así que no me demanden por utilizar sus personajes, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo por entretención personal._

**Entrega I: Cumpliendo promesas**

"_Miau, miau"_ fueron los insistentes maullidos de sus gatos negros esa mañana y lo que hizo que, finalmente se despertara.

- Esperen un momento, ya les prepare el desayuno- les dijo con voz somnolienta la niña de 13 años que se encontraba en su cama cerca de la ventana.

Desperezándose un poco la jovencita se incorporo del lecho, se calzo sus viejos zapatos y se puso su tradicional traje negro que demostraba su estatus de bruja en entrenamiento. Ya vestida, cepillo sus castaños cabellos en la ventana como lo hacía todos los días y los ato con su cinta roja. Finalmente se dirigió a la cocina de la panadería donde Osono-san, su esposo y su bebe recién nacido, ya comenzaban el día.

- Buenos días, Kiki- saludo la amable panadera- ¿Podrás hacernos huevos revueltos para el desayuno?- pregunto mientras se dirigía al interior de su casa, para cambiar de ropa a su hijo.

- Buenos días, Osono-san- respondió Kiki- no hay problemas, huevos revueltos. ¿Puedo sacar un poco de leche para darle a Jiji y a Susu?

- Claro- fue el grito apagado desde la casa.

Kiki se tomo la palabra y sirvió el platillo de leche a los gatos, para luego preparar el desayuno de los tres comensales. Cuando ya todos estuvieron en la mesa, la dueña de casa le consulto:

- ¿Vas a salir en tarde?

- Si- fue la respuesta afirmativa de la niña mientras se tomaba el último sorbo de su té- tengo una entrega especial que, tiene que ser entregado hoy.

Ya terminado el desayuno, la bruja se dedico a sus labores habituales, hizo el aseo de su habitación y ayudo en la panadería hasta que el ajetreo normal de la mañana se apaciguo. Ya estaba tranquila en el mostrador, esperando que pasara la hora, cuando sonó la campanilla de la entrada.

- Buenos días, Kiki- saludo el recién llegado, un muchacho de su misma edad que llevaba lentes sobre sus ojos negros- vine a preguntarte si te apetece dar un paseo por la playa esta tarde.

- Buenos días, Tombe- respondió la niña, para después responder apesadumbrada- me encantaría, pero tengo una entrega que me tomará toda la tarde.

- ¡Que lástima!- exclamo Tombe con tono decepcionado, pues hacia mucho tiempo que no pasaba un tiempo a solas con la joven bruja.

- Si, es una pena pero si tienes tiempo, podemos ir mañana- propuso Kiki con una mirada esperanzada, esperando una respuesta.

- Mañana no tengo planes, así que esta bien- respondió el chico satisfecho con el trato- entonces nos vemos mañana Kiki- se despidió Tombe mientras salía y tomaba el camino para volver a su casa, o eso esperaba Kiki.

Muy pronto el reloj de la tienda marco la una de la tarde, entonces la brujita se dirigió a su cuarto y almorzó algo ligero. Cuando hubo terminado tomo un pequeño paquete, previamente dispuesto para esa entrega, y se despidió de Osono-san, tomo la escoba que recientemente había confeccionado con sus propias manos y salio volando en dirección a la ciudad. Su viaje fue relativamente corto, debido a que la escoba se deslizaba ágilmente por las corrientes de aire que proliferaban en la zona y, a que ella conocía perfectamente a donde se dirigían. En cerca de 10 minutos, llego a su destino –una casa de ladrillo, de grandes dimensiones y con un antejardín muy bien cuidado- y en la puerta la recibió una anciana de vestido rojizo.

- Kiki, bienvenida- la saludo la mujer, mientras le hacia pasar al interior de la gran construcción- la señora te esta esperando- explicó

Kiki se adentro con la confianza de quien a visitado la casa muchas veces antes y se dirigió al salón donde suponía encontraría a su anciana amiga, allí la vio, pero rodeada de todos sus familiares, gente que vestía muy elegantemente, lo que provoco en la joven bruja un golpe de vergüenza, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

- Señora, ya llego Kiki- anuncio la mujer que la había recibido.

- Gracias, Barsa- le contesto la anciana, mientras se acercaba a la niña afirmándose de su fiel bastón- me alegra que vinieras Kiki

- Le traigo un paquete, encargado al servicio de entregas, Madame Dora- dijo la jovencita en tono serio, saludando con una torpe reverencia- es de parte de la bruja Kiki que le desea que pase un muy feliz cumpleaños- explico, mientras una sonrisa traviesa asomaba por sus labios, y le extendía el pequeño paquete que había llevado con sumo cuidado todo el camino.

Madame Dora, gratamente sorprendida, recibió el presente y después de tener la aprobación para abrirlo se encontró que adentro se hallaban dos guantes de cocina de confección bastante sencilla, pero eran cómodas y de buena calidad.

- Espero que le guste- explicó Kiki- lo hice yo misma.

- Son regalo precioso, gracias- dijo la Madame- ahora ven a comer con nosotros, eres una invitada muy especial en esta fiesta.- dijo la señora mientras se apoyaba en su bastón y les presentaba a sus familiares, que realmente eran bastantes.

_**Notas de Autoras:**_

_Gea: lo prometido es deuda…_

_Isis: Aquí esta el primer capitulo de un nuevo fic_

_Menthis: esta vez es de un fandom bastante modesto, "Kiki, entregas a domicilio" _

_Danna: este fic tendrá como máximo 11 capítulos, que esperamos que disfruten_

_Isis: junto con este subiremos el segundo, pero…_

_Gea: … desde el segundo en adelante, serán crossover con otras películas de Ghibli, siempre teniendo como protagonista a Kiki y sus amigos_

_Todas: Nos leemos!_


	2. Entrega II: Vuelo

**Al ritmo de su escoba**

_**Discleimer:**_ "_Kiki, entregas a domicilio" ni "Porco Rosso" no me pertenece, es una de las películas de los genios del estudio Ghibli; así que no me demanden por utilizar sus personajes, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo por entretención personal._

**Entrega II: Vuelo**

El sol estaba en lo alto y Kiki se sentía contenta, ya que disfrutaba de un esplendido picnic en la playa con Tombe y su club de amigos. Después de lo ocurrido al dirigible, la jovencita decidió que la vida era demasiado corta como para molestarse por tonterías, así que hizo el esfuerzo de mostrarse agradable con el desordenado grupito de su amigo. Para su sorpresa "_los bulliciosos"_, como ella los llamaba internamente, resultaron ser muy simpáticos y, después de poco tiempo de frecuentarlos, estos comenzaron a invitarla a todos los eventos que organizaban, haciendo que se sintiera parte del grupo como ya lo era de la ciudad.

- Atención, atención- dijo el que parecía el líder del grupo y que hacía de maestro de ceremonias en todos los eventos muy concurridos, este era un joven moreno de cabello castaño oscuro que siempre llevaba una boina sobre su cabeza- mi padre me acaba de informar extraoficialmente de una interesante y buena nueva…

- ¡Hey!, Charles deja de hacer tanto preludio y cuenta cual es la fabulosa noticia- le pidió un muchacho rubio de ojos azules, que reía y jugaba con el grupo de muchachas que le acompañaba, antes de que dichoso Charles comenzará a hablar.

- Ya va, ya va. Que manía la que tienes de cortar mi inspiración, Bob- reclamo Charles con rostro enojado, mientras Bob hacia una reverencia, que hizo que todos soltaran una carcajada- Bueno a lo que iba, mi padre me ha informado que el piloto Marco Pagot, más conocido como Porco Rosso, pasara por la ciudad y se quedará unos días para hacer una demostración aérea.

Esa era una gran noticia con mayúsculas, por lo que todo el grupo al escucharla estallo en vítores de alegría y emoción, mientras los que tenían sus sombreros a mano, los lanzaron al aire para dar más colorido a su celebración. Kiki se dio cuenta que Tombe estaba sorprendido, su rostro desencajado y sus ojos brillantes le decía a la joven bruja, que este suceso era uno de sus sueños convertidos en realidad.

- Tombe- llamó Kiki, para tratar de captar la atención de su amigo- ¿Quién es Porco Rosso?- preguntó inocentemente.

- ¿eh?- se extraño Tombe con la pregunta, y con cara embobada observo a su amiga, para luego reaccionar- ¡ah!, ¡si, Porco Rosso! o Marco Pagot, que es su verdadero nombre, es uno de los pilotos más reconocidos del mundo- explicó el muchacho emocionado- ha volado por casi todo el mundo y sus aventuras llenan anales completos de la aviación, ha logrado desde ganarle una carrera a Donald Curtis, uno de los mejores pilotos de los últimos tiempos, hasta desbaratar la banda de Mamma Aiuto.

- Parece una persona sorprendente- comentó Kiki, mientras el resto del grupo seguía celebrando.

- Es un héroe- fue la alegre respuesta de Tombe- ¿irás conmigo a verlo cuando venga, cierto?- le consulto el chiquillo con un tono de ansiedad en la voz, y ya que este hecho parecía representar algo muy importante para él, la niña no pudo negarse.

El día de tan importante visita llego más pronto de lo que Kiki se esperaba, y toda la gente salio a recibir al dichoso "héroe de la aviación". Una gran caravana desfilo por las calles de la ciudad, mientras toda la gente se volcó a saludar al hombre que iba en el auto con el alcalde a su lado. Kiki pudo observar todo esto desde una altura considerable, pues llego montada en su escoba para reunirse con Tombe y se unieron a la gente que observaba el desfile.

El dichoso Porco Rosso era un hombre un poco pasado de peso, a opinión de Kiki, de cabellos castaño y bigote frondoso, pero para ser un piloto tan famoso, este parecía cohibido con tamaña bienvenida, lo cual se notaba en lo ruborizado de su rostro y en el poco entusiasmo que emanaba de él al saludar a la ciudadanía que lo ovacionaba, cosa totalmente contraria a lo que sucedía con el alcalde, el cual parecía brillar al ver tanta gente reunida mientras saludaba muy ufano.

Finalmente llego la hora de la demostración y todo el mundo se dirigió a las colinas para poder observar mejor el espectáculo. Como todos los demás, Kiki y Tombe se encaminaron hacia este lugar, y observaron desde lejos las preparaciones del avión pintado de un brillante rojo y por el cual, se le había puesto el sobrenombre al aviador. Antes de 10 minutos, el aeroplano estaba listo y el piloto despego muy ruidosamente, mientras se escuchaba los múltiples "_¡Hurra!"_ que gritaba la gente posicionada en las colinas.

- Mira, Kiki- indicó Tombe- esta haciendo maniobras de giro y volteretas muy complicadas en el avión.

- ¿No se mareará?- pregunto la aludida.

- ¿Tú te mareas en la escoba?- preguntó de vuelta, su acompañante.

- No, estoy acostumbrada- dijo Kiki.

- Bueno, este hombre también debe estarlo, es su trabajo después de todo- reflexionó Tombe.

Mientras esta pequeña conversación finalizaba, algo pareció ir mal con el aparato por que comenzó a tambalearse de manera evidente, de uno de los costados salió un espeso humo blanco y empezó a perder altitud de manera abrupta.

- Seguro que algo anda mal- dijo Tombe alarmado, al igual que el resto de los espectadores- ¿puedes ayudarlo?

Pero antes de que el muchacho hubiese terminado la pregunta, la joven bruja ya había montado en su escoba y se dirigía a toda velocidad al aeroplano en problemas, para ver si podía ser de ayuda al pobre piloto.

- ¡¿Necesita ayuda?- pregunto Kiki con un grito, tratando de hacerse escuchar por sobre el ruido del motor del aeroplano, cuando ya estuvo a un costado de este.

- No, gracias- dijo el hombre con despreocupación, para luego poner una expresión extrañada y voltearse para observar a la que se encontraba a su lado.

- Soy Kiki, aprendiz de bruja- dijo la niña como corta explicación, cuando vio la cara de incredulidad del hombre ante el hecho de que ella estuviera montada en una escoba- ¿seguro que no necesita ayuda?

- No, estoy bien- respondió Porco Rosso- se supone que esto es parte del espectáculo, es para darle emoción, pero ya que estas a mi lado ¿Quieres que hagamos unas acrobacias juntos?- ofreció el piloto con sonrisa sincera, pero todavía algo sorprendido por la habilidad de la pequeña bruja, mientras apretaba un botón en el aeroplano, el humo paraba de salir y el vuelo se estabilizaba.

- No se como- fue la negativa de la joven

- Es fácil, volaré en línea recta y tú harás giros a mi alrededor, cuando veas la punta del aeroplano elevarse comienzas a hacer un giro en U, mientras yo hago lo mismo de forma invertida- explicó rápidamente Porco Rosso.

La joven medito unos segundos, decidiendo que no era lago difícil y dado que a ella se le daba muy bien el manejo de la escoba, podría resolver cualquier eventualidad; fue así como asintió dándole a entender al piloto de que aceptaba la idea. Unos cuantos minutos después, Kiki comenzó el ejercicio girando alrededor del aeroplano, lo que le hacia parecer una especie de satélite, sorprendiendo a los espectadores y por sobre todo a Tombe, luego Porco Rosso elevo la punta del avión mientras que la brujita bajaba la punta de la escoba dando ambos un giro que termino juntándolos en el mismo punto donde la escoba había comenzado a girar alrededor del aeroplano. Repitieron este ejercicio tres veces para fascinación y deleite de todos lo presentes, que los premiaron con aplausos y vítores.

- Nunca había hechos ejercicios acrobáticos con una bruja- comento Porco Rosso, una vez hubieron bajado a tierra- realmente fue una sorpresa ver una niña volando a mi lado, preguntando si necesitaba ayuda- agrego con una carcajada.

- Cuando salió el humo del avión, nos preocupamos- dijo Kiki- por eso volé hacia usted.

- Lo lamento, fue idea del alcalde- explicó el hombre- pero dado que no implicaba riesgos, no me negué.

- Trate de no hacerlo de nuevo- sugirió la bruja, casi reprendiéndolo- mi amigo Tombe es un gran admirador suyo y se encontraba muy nervioso a causa de lo que hubiera podido pasarle.

- Entendido, no lo haré de nuevo- aceptó el piloto con una sonrisa benigna y con la mano en el corazón, como para hacer más solemne la promesa.

- ¡Kiki!- se escucho el grito del antes mencionado, que se acercaba corriendo.

- Ese es Tombe, de quien le hable- menciono la bruja, mientras levantaba la mano a modo de saludo y se acercaba a su amigo- ¡Aquí, Tombe!

Cuando este estuvo a unos pocos pasos, se detuvo con la boca abierta al encontrarse tan cerca de su ídolo, ya que este también se había acercado. La niña se sonrío ante la cara de estupefacción que veía en su amigo, así que procedió a hacer las presentaciones.

- Sr. Porco Rosso, este es mi amigo Tombe- dijo la bruja, mientras el aviador extendía la mano al recién llegado, que procedió a limpiarse la suya en el pantalón para luego estrechar cordialmente la mano de su héroe.

- Mucho gusto, muchacho- dijo el piloto, mientras terminaba el apretón de manos.

- I… I… Igualmente, señor- saludo con nerviosismo el chiquillo

- Kiki me hablo de lo preocupado que te encontrabas por mi bienestar, cuando ocurrió el desperfecto- habló el hombre- lamento haberte alarmado, pero como vez todo salió bien.

- Si, señor. Me alegro mucho de que no haya pasado nada grave- dijo Tombe casi gritando.

Porco Rosso se sonrío y estrecho nuevamente la mano del muchacho.

- Lamentablemente, debo irme- dijo finalmente- fue un gusto hacer maniobras con usted, señorita bruja.

- Para mi también, señor aviador-respondió Kiki.

- La próxima vez que venga, lo haré de incógnito y saldremos los tres a volar por este cielo- prometió.

- Claro- dijo Kiki, mientras Tombe asentía, ya que había quedado mudo, ante la expectativa de compartir un vuelo con semejante personaje.

- Hecho, hasta pronto entonces- se despidió mientras se escuchaba una voz de mujer que llamaba por su nombre al aviador y que se encontraba entre los organizadores del evento.

Mientras tanto, Tombe seguía en estado de shock, y algo le decía a Kiki que el muchacho demoraría un buen rato antes del bajar del vuelo indirecto, en que Porco Rosso lo había sumido.

_**Notas de autoras:**_

_Gea: El segundo capitulo prometido…_

_Isis: el que suponemos será el último en un buen tiempo_

_Danna: ¿Por qué?_

_Menthis: actualizaremos cuando veamos interés de los lectores en esta historia…_

_Isis: … o cuando otros proyectos estén acabados, lo que pase primero_

_Danna: o sea, que si quieres seguir leyendo otra aventura de Kiki en español, manda un review_

_Gea: exacto… asi que ya saben_

_Todas: Nos leemos!_


End file.
